After Trenzalore
by HelloCath
Summary: She slept for day after she saved me. When she saved me a hundred time, maybe more. I can't really tell on how many times she saved me.


**After Trenzalore  
**

**Summary: She slept for day after she saved me.**  
**When she saved me a hundred time, maybe more. I can't really tell on how many times she saved me.**

**Author note:**  
**Yeah well.. just saw "The Day of the Doctor" and I just had to write this fic.**  
**Set between "The name of the doctor" (7x13) and "The day of the doctor".**  
**Wrote this on the spot, It's late, My native language isn't English and I didn't had a beta for this... So all faults are mine.**

* * *

She slept for day after she saved me.  
After she saved me a hundred time, maybe more. I can't really tell on how many times she saved me.

My impossible girl.. Her mystery is unraveled. She's isn't longer 'the girl twice dead'.  
No.. because of me she died hundred of times.  
Because of me she had to suffer so much.  
I hardly left her side when she was sleeping. I wanted her to be save. I wanted to do something for her. But I didn't know what. All I could do was to be there for her.

After four days she finally opened her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes.

She cried for hours after that, cried about all the things she had been trough in all her lives saving me.

I just hold her in my arms while she cried, whispering that everything will be alright. That she saved the universe, that she saved me.

Recovery was difficult and took a long time.  
She had so much new memories in her head. Memories of all her lives. So it took her for a while to find herself again in those memories.  
But she did it ofcourse. My impossible girl, my Clara.

We became more close than ever before.

Ofcourse I liked her before Trenzalore. I already adored her, I already... But I didn't understood her. Ofcourse I still don't... She is a women after all.. a human women.

Actually she is still a mystery for me. But one mystery is solved. I understand now on how she died twies in front of me and meeting her for the third time.

For weeks we where together all the time.  
I couldn't leave her. Afraid that I could lose her again and this time forever.  
She didn't mind. She didn't want to be alone, she wanted me to be close.

One night when laying in the same bed.  
No we didn't do human stuff... But humans need a lot of sleep and we both didn't want to leave each other.. So I started to 'sleep' with her on her room. Keeping her close..  
But one night.. when I though she was asleep she surprised me with asking a question.

I just watched her sleep. So peaceful, so beautiful.. and suddenly she said the words..

"We aren't just friends anymore right?" She almost whispered.

"What do you mean Clara?" I had asked.

She rolled over to face me.

"What do I mean for you?" She asked while looking at me.

"Everything" I said without thinking "You mean everything to me"  
And then she kissed me, just a light kiss, a subtle kiss.  
I was in a shock for a short moment. I didn't really know on what to do, She is so young, just 24 years old and I'm over a 1000 years old.

But then again it felt right. I know for a long time now that I feel more for this girl than that I should.. Actually I was already smitten on her, the first time I met her.  
The truth is that I love her, I love her for quit some time now.  
So I did what felt right, I pulled her close for another kiss.

This time a longer and passionate kiss, I wanted her to know on what I feel for her.

"Funny" she whispered against my mouth "I told myself to not fall in love with you"  
I smiled a little "Well Clara Oswald" I said "You aren't a very good listener"  
"You right Doctor" She whispers "Apparently I don't even listening to myself"  
"I'm glad you didn't" I said with a smile "I love you Clara, I wanted to say that ages ago, But I couldn't. You saved me so many times.. Even before Trenzalore you saved my life. I was so ruined after the loss of Amy, Rory... River. I was tired of living, saving the universe.. I just didn't see the point anymore and then .. then I met you. The universe was worth of saving again because of you. Because you are part of this universe. You are wonderful, extraordinary.. just impossible great. How can I possible make this up to you? For all the things you did for me?"  
"Just promise me that you will stay with me" Was her answer "That's all I want"  
I smiled, knowing what to do.  
I sat upright and reached in my pocket for the object that I kept there for quiet some time.  
It was a promise for myself, a reminder you can call it. I would give it to her when I finally had the nerves to tell her.  
She followed me upright and looked puzzled at my hand.  
"This" I started and I opened my hand to show her the object "This is my promise, It's sort of an galifreyan engaging ring .."  
She looked at the little golden ring with my native language upon it.  
"I know what it is" She said with tears in her eyes.  
Ofcourse she does. She know everything now about my life, my homeworld... everything I know..

"My Clara" I started while I caress her cheek with my free hand "Would you give me the honor to become my wife?"  
"O my stars!" She yelled as she trows herself upon me "Yes!"  
I gentle shove the ring upon her finger. It's a perfect fit ofcourse. The TARDIS was so kind to scan Clara's hand for me so I could make the perfect ring for her.  
"My Clara" I whispered.  
"My doctor" She whispered and we kissed again and well.. the rest of that night... we did some humany things..

Come on.. she is my fiancée.. I'm allowed now to do this activity's with her..

* * *

**Author Edit:  
I noticed that Clara had a (for me) unknown ring on her finger in the 50th special.  
Actually it looked as a wedding ring to me. Jenna Coleman isn't married as far I know so I figured out that this ring had some sort of a meaning.. especially because it looked like the camera deliberately focused upon it a few times.  
So I let my own fantasy loose upon it.  
**


End file.
